


Unusual Secret Santa

by PollyWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No actual sex, Sexual Toys, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/pseuds/PollyWeasley
Summary: Secret Santa was their annual tradition. That one was special, though. It was the first time he drew Draco as his secret santa, and it was the first time Pansy suggested a theme: sexual objects. Harry was a little nervous about the present he bought, but he hoped Draco would like it.





	Unusual Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was created for the Christimas Mini-Fest on Livejournal. It was a self-promp: Pansy suggested that the whole crew gave Secret Santa presents, with a little twist: the present absolutely had to be something sexual that the receiver supposedly would like.
> 
> I do not usually write small fics, but I wanted to try this even on short notice. Thanks my BFF for beta’ing this for me.
> 
> (I actually forgot to put Ginny in the Secret Santa. Let's imagine she just didn't participated)
> 
> https://mini-fest.livejournal.com/188328.html

“As you all know, this is the fourth consecutive year we're making our Secret Santa. As this event was suggested by Hermione, she was our first year host, with the theme ‘Books that look like us’. In the second year, randomly, we had Blaise with the theme ‘Surprisingly presents’ where we should give our secret santas something they would never think of receiving. In the third year, we had Luna with ‘handmade presents’, and, finally in this fourth year, we have me, Pansy Parkinson, with ‘Sex Objects our secret santas need to have at home’,” Pansy said, reading a parchment with a smile on her red mouth. It was Christmas Eve and everyone was sitting in the living room of the house where she lived with Theodore, for another annual Secret Santa. Every year, since Hermione had suggested it, they'd make a draw to know who would be the host next year, and Pansy wanted her turn to be the most iconic of all.

 

Harry was nervous, despite the smile on his face. It was the fourth year they did it, but that particular year would be different. The presents were under the huge Christmas tree that Pansy had ordered for that special occasion, and all his friends were sitting around the living room, some on the sofas, some on the floor. It had been at least six years since they had overcome the animosity between them and became friends after an unexpected meeting at the Three Broomsticks, a few years after the war. Of those six years, Harry and Draco have been dating for five, and Harry felt comfortable at the light weight of Draco’s body as he leaned next to his as they sat on Pansy's comfortable sofa.

 

He shouldn’t be so nervous. They had a Secret Santa every year. Maybe it was because this was the first time his Secret Santa was also his boyfriend, and Harry was unsure about the present he had inside his box. There were several other boxes, some with no specific format, others obviously wrapped around phallic objects. From where Pansy had come up with this idea he didn’t know, but it was probably her intention to embarrass her friends by making them give each other the freakiest sexual toys.

 

“Since I'm the hostess, I'll start the game myself,” Pansy smiled, putting the parchment aside. She walked over to the tree, picking up a rectangular box and arranging the bow in it. She came back into the middle of the room balancing herself on her heels, and Harry smiled. Pansy had become a good friend of his, despite the episode in their last year of Hogwarts. “When I was picking the presents, I spent some time thinking about what I could get for my Secret Santa... But I think she'll like it a lot,” Pansy moved her eyes around the room until she stopped more or less in the middle. “Hermione!”

 

Hermione grinned, getting up to receive the present. One of the arrangements was that everyone should open their presents in the front of all of them, and when he saw Hermione's red face as she opened the present, Harry knew it would be great.

 

“What did she get you?” Ron, obviously the most interested in Hermione's present, since they were a couple, asked.

 

She hid her face in one of her hands before raising the other one, showing the cover of the book in her hands. **‘Kama Sutra for witches: all you need to know to be wild in the sheets’.** Catcalls filled the room, and when Harry looked at Ron, he could see that his friend was as red as his hair, being shoved by Blaise and Neville on his shoulders.

 

“Big deal. Everyone knew that Hermione was going to get a _perv_ book,” Draco whispered in his ear, and Harry laughed at him, not resisting giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“If we know our friends as well as I think we do, none of the presents will be a surprise,” Harry said. Hermione took her present from under the tree. It was a big box, and she smiled proudly because of whatever she got.

 

“When I bought this, I was thinking that it would actually be used by two people. It's a Muggle thing, but I'm sure you'll like it. Blaise!” She turned with the present stretched out to him, and Zabini stood up with a curious smile. He accepted the box and opened it, revealing a board game called Lust, made to be played by two people. Ginny giggled from where she was, and Blaise looked exultant.

 

After that, they all began to give away their presents. Blaise gave Neville a dildo painted as a cactus with the inscriptions ‘everything is a dildo if you are brave enough’, which made everyone howl with laughter and Neville try to hide himself from embarrassment. He gave Pansy a set of mugs with sayings like ‘I **heart** cock’ and ‘My breasts are the best’, since she had a collection of mugs that covered half the wall of her dining room. Since Pansy had no present to give, she turned to Harry.

 

“Do you want to give yours now?” She asked, and Harry shook his head.

 

“I want to be the last one. You go,” He pushed Draco's shoulder, who rolled his eyes, murmuring something like ‘show-off’ before going to the center of the room.

 

Draco bought a set of aphrodisiac potions for Theodore, who in turn bought a beginner’s set of bondage for Ron. Harry's cheeks didn’t stop hurting from laughter, and it hurt even more when Ron gave Luna a vibrator so small and fancy that it could be used as a necklace. She put it on immediately, displaying her dildo-necklace, and finally turned to Harry to give him her present.

 

It was a medium-sized box, and when Harry opened it, it had six objects that looked like eggs inside. He frowned, picking up one of them and lifting to see if he understood what it was. It was named _Tenga Egg_ , and Harry opened it, giving the box to Draco, trying to figure out how it worked, to no avail.

 

Hermione couldn’t stop laughing, though everyone was as confused as Harry. Not wanting to wait any longer, she took the vibrator Neville had got and demonstrated how the egg worked, making Harry laugh so hard he cried. He thanked Luna, saying the eggs would be helpful, and handed them to Draco, who put them beside him on the couch.

 

“Come on, Potter. Only you is left,” Draco said, smiling, because he knew he was the only one who had not yet received a present. Harry took a deep breath, taking his little box from under the tree and standing in the middle of the room.

 

“When Pansy suggested this, I almost went crazy. What could I buy that I hadn’t yet used with my secret santa?” Harry started to speak, and that made his friends laugh. “As much as I thought, I always got stuck on what to buy, what to get for him. Well, it’s not always easier when you’ve got to buy a present for someone you know. But when I decided what I wanted to give to my secret santa, I spent quite a while thinking before buying it. Maybe it was a too big step. But anyway. He is the one who will decide.”

 

“It's a gag, isn’t it? Everyone knows it's impossible to make Draco shut up,” Pansy said, making Draco flip the two fingers of his right hand to her before getting up and picking up the box from Harry's hands.

 

“If it's a gag, I'll kill you,” Draco murmured, opening the paper wrap carefully with a smile on his mouth.

 

When he opened the lid of the box, however, his smile died. He stared at the box for a few minutes, then looked up at Harry, swallowing hard.

 

“Really?” He whispered, and Harry realized that his eyes were filled with tears. Harry nodded, moving closer. Draco sniffed, closing his eyes, clearly trying not to cry.

 

“What's it? What did you give him?” Blaise wanted to know, and Ron craned his neck, trying to look at what was in the box.

 

Harry didn’t answer. Gently, Draco took a ring out of the box. It wasn’t a cock ring, as it might be expected in that kind of game, but an engagement ring with a huge jade stone encased in silver. Draco looked at Harry, as if expecting something, and Harry smiled, knowing what Draco wanted.

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

The whole room was in grave silence. Draco nodded, slipping the ring on his own finger and hugging Harry tightly, nodding fiercely.

 

“Yes! Yes! You idiot, of course I do!” Draco spoke against his shoulder, and a round of applause was heard. As they parted, Pansy's indignant voice could be heard.

 

“Potter, this wasn’t a sex toy! You cheated!” She folded her arms, and Harry shook his head.

 

“I gave him the best sexual present Draco could ever want: Me.”

 

The whole room was once again lost in laughter. Harry turned to Draco, who was admiring the ring itself, not really caring about the taunts of others. Yeah. Apparently, Harry had chosen a great present.

 

The evening ended with drinks, and other presents being given among them. They ate until they were full, they drank until they were dizzy and sang and talked until the day dawned.

 

When they were in their bedroom, however, in the flat they shared, Harry sat Draco on the bed. The blond looked tired but happy, and yawned.

 

“Don’t sleep now. I actually bought a sexual present for you, but I didn’t want to show it in front of the others,” Harry said, and Draco nodded, waiting while Harry picked it up in the closet.

 

Harry returned with what appeared to be a jewelry box, where expensive necklaces were stored. He handed it to Draco, who seemed more awake as he received the present.

 

Opening the box, Draco's eyes lit up. From within, he pulled out a colar, studded with diamonds and silver, the perfect size for his neck, and a metal loop for him to be leashed.

 

“Do you want to be my sub?” Harry asked, low and calm. Draco took a deep breath, raising his eyes, which seemed almost black with desire, and answered.

 

“Yes, sir.”

~~


End file.
